Viaja a América, decían
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Taichi viaja a Nueva York y se da cuenta que la "selva de cemento", lleva tal nombre por algo. ¿Cómo puede hacer un turista como él para acostumbrarse a la complicada vida neoyorquina? Pues de la mano de una. Este fic participa en las celebraciones del topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
Hola, hola :D Vengo trayendo un one-shot en conmemoración de los 1000 post del topic Michi del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi viaja a Nueva York y se da cuenta que la "selva de cemento", lleva tal nombre por algo. ¿Cómo puede hacer un turista como él para acostumbrarse a la complicada vida neoyorquina? Pues de la mano de una. Este fic participa en las celebraciones del topic Michi del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Cantidad de palabras: 975.

* * *

 **.**

 **Viaja a América, decían**

Viaja a América, decían…; será divertido, decían.

―¡Muévete, idiota!

―¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?!

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Ven aquí y solucionamos las cosas!

Taichi aspiró con profundidad mientras apreciaba otra de las tantas peleas que era tan común ver en Nueva York. Y es que las personas allí estaban dementes. ¡Todo era tan rápido y acelerado y todos estaban con los nervios en punta que sus queridas "vacaciones" se estaban convirtiendo en tortura!

Parado en la fila que daba a la caja rumbo a pagar su consumición en un restaurante, el tiempo se le hacía eterno y con esos numeritos entre dos hombres que parecían tener su aorta a punto de explote, sabía que si un espectáculo se montara, sería la de éstas estallando.

―Caballeros, por favor ―Una voz femenina ingresó al cuadrilátero invisible y a Taichi le generó cierta gracia porque la mujer no superaba los un metro sesenta y cinco, siendo una altura bastante baja en comparación con los dos mastodontes que estaban por hincarse el cuerno―. Si tienen cosas que tratar, favor hacerlo fuera.

Los hombres no la escuchaban y dudaba que siquiera la vieran. Ella rodó los ojos hastiada y continuó hablando con toda la paciencia que podría evocar, mas no duró demasiado.

La vio tomando una bandeja de metal y la dejó caer en el suelo. El sonido fue un golpe al ambiente y sólo necesitó eso para que los dos hombres dejaran de discutir, mirándola con ojos sorprendidos y ella, con una sonrisa fingida, cansada de aquel numerito de macho, dijo.

―Molestan a mis clientes y si molestan a mis clientes, me molestan a mí ―Les hizo una seña con la mano para que se largaran, pero uno de ellos se enfureció más al recibir órdenes de una mujer.

Mal error.

Taichi podía leer lo que venía a continuación y se dejó de la fila para encaminarse a paso acelerado hacia donde el hombre quería perseguir a la mujer que lo hizo callar. Odiaba ver a tipos como él, abriéndose paso por cuenta de músculos sin nada más por aportar; mas sus pensamientos quedaron varados cuando el sujeto intentó tomar el brazo de la dama, pero entonces el cucharón de metal que tenía ella en una mano se erigió hacia el rostro del hombre sin tocarlo, pero con una clara amenaza tanto en el objeto como en los ojos de la castaña.

―Tócame un cabello y te haré llorar.

Taichi supo en esos momentos que esa mujer era neoyorquina o por lo menos llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo allí; esa furia no podía ser de otro lado. Sonrió divertido al ver al hombre echarse para atrás y dejar el local.

―Vaya…, eso fue divertido ―Comentó Taichi sonriente. Los ojos de la castaña viajaron hasta donde él y sonrió a su par.

―¿Eres turista, no? ―La pregunta le sentó curiosa al moreno, pero sólo asintió―. Si fueras de aquí, no dejarías tu puesto en la fila por venir a ayudarme.

Taichi miró a sus espaldas para ver que su hueco en la fila quedó llena con la clara señal de que si quería meterse a ella, debía pasar una barrera humana, malhumorada y violenta. Se encogió de hombros y oyó al a muchacha riendo.

―Eres lindo ―Dijo ella y le pasó una tarjeta―. Te invito algo luego.

―¿Eh…? ―La miró a ella y luego miró la tarjeta con su número y su nombre _«Mimi Tachikawa»_. Sonrió y la vio caminar de regreso al interior de la cocina con su cucharón-espada en la mano.

* * *

Mimi cumplió su palabra y tras dejar el delantal que empleaba en la amplia cocina de aquel restaurante, tomó el brazo de Taichi para salir de aquel restaurante.

―Cuando trabajas en la cocina en un restaurante de Nueva York, lo único que quieres es la cocina de tu departamento y el sofá frente al televisor ―Comentó ella mientras caminaban por la calle.

La muchacha era fresca y espontánea, había tanto en ella por descubrir, como en aquella enorme ciudad, abarrotada de brabucones idiotas y personas desinteresadas en el otro.

―Nueva York es la selva de cemento; me doy cuenta por qué ―Comentó él y tomó asiento en una fuente, observando a Mimi delante de él con una sonrisa de costado―. ¿P…Por qué me miras así?

―Te lo dije, eres lindo ―No supo por qué se sonrojó pero lo hizo y como un niño. Esa mujer tenía tanta fuerza en sus ojos que era sencillo echarse para atrás o bien, acercarse aún más―. Dígame, Señor Turista… ¿qué lo trae a la selva de cemento? ¿Placer o negocios?

―Un poco de ambos… ―Ella enarcó una ceja.

―Interesante… ―Opinó y tomó la mano de Taichi para ponerlo de pie―; vamos, te enseñaré algo.

El ser un turista tenía sus ventajas; cuando encuentras una guía predispuesta a enseñarte la mejor vista de la ciudad a la que viajas, puedes conocer varias facetas de la misma.

La mejor vista, según Mimi, era la imagen de la ciudad desde la ventana de su departamento. Ella encendió un cigarro de marihuana y se lo tendió al estar ambos en el balcón que daba a la ciudad.

―Aún no me has dicho cuál es la mejor vista… ―Susurró él con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Mimi se llevó el cigarro de hierba a los labios y caló un poco, se puso de puntillas y exhaló el humo contra él. La escuchó reír como una niña y él no supo que si la odiaba o estaba enamorándose de ella.

―Mírame amanecer a tu lado ―Susurró, guiñándole el ojo con coquetería. Él sonrió antes de que sus labios se besaran.

Dos completos extraños, la neoyorquina y el turista, compartiendo hierba y una cama, con la vista de la ciudad y una historia que podría iniciar allí.

Viaja a América, decía…, será divertido, decían.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! x3


End file.
